


Love

by Kuroo Tetsurou (fudosyusei)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Drabble, Kuroo sólo es mencionado, Lo siento lol, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-29
Updated: 2016-05-29
Packaged: 2018-07-10 22:08:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7010167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fudosyusei/pseuds/Kuroo%20Tetsurou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>El amor es sólo una reacción química.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love

**Fandom:** Haikyuu!!  
**Pareja:** Kuroo Tetsurou/Tsukishima Kei (KuroTsuki)  
**Disclaimer:** Haikyuu!! Y sus personajes le pertenecen a Furudate Haruichi, yo sólo tomo prestados sus personajes para hacerlos sufrir. (?)  
**Prompt de:** 100 Prompt Couples Challenge  
**Número:** 1\. Love (Amor).  
**Palabras:** 318.  
**Advertencias:** Confusión de sexualidad(?) y un poco de ooc, lol.  
  


* * *

  
El amor era sólo una reacción química del cerebro, era lo que siempre pensaba Kei hasta que conocío al capitán de Nekoma, Kuroo Tetsurou.  
  
No sabe exactamente en qué momento sucedió, simplemente pasó el tiempo y en cuanto menos se los esperó, ya andaba saliendo con Kuroo. Algo estaba mal en él o eso trataba de convencerse.  
  
No es que no le atraigan los hombres, de hecho, Kei se consideraba asexual por un tiempo porque nunca se vio atraído hacia las mujeres, aunque en ningún momento se le pasó por la mente el verse atraído por hombres.  
  
—Tal vez eres demisexual —, señaló su mejor amigo, Yamaguchi, un día en el que estaban en receso.  
  
— ¿Por qué estás tan seguro? — preguntó Tsukishima.  
  
—Bueno, para empezar, nunca he visto que te gustara alguna chica o siquiera un chico, y de repente Kuroo-san es otra historia, tiene sentido si lo piensas de esa manera —, mordisqueó su sándwich al terminar de hablar.  
  
Kei jamás lo había pensado de ese modo, tal vez Kuroo era la única excepción después de todo.  
  
— No lo hemos hablado de a fondo, a Kuroo-san no le importa eso de las etiquetas. — Se encogió de hombros el rubio porque, era cierto, cada vez que trataban de meter el tema de la sexualidad Kuroo trataba de cambiar de tema porque ‘No soy una persona de etiquetas’ sería siempre su respuesta.  
  
¿Cómo puede saber Kei que Kuroo no estaba jugando con él? Para empezar, ¿Siquiera él gustaba del capitán experto en la provocación? Sí, lo sacaba de casillas siempre cuando tenía la oportunidad pero…  
  
Nunca se niega en recibir el afecto de Kuroo.  
  
Los besos que le robaba cuando Kei se distraía, cuando buscaba su mano sólo para entrelazar sus dedos, lo abrazos, los regalos, cualquier cosa y por más mínima que fuera no lo rechazaba.  
  
Era desconcertante, de algún modo.  
  
Tenía que hablar con Kuroo sobre esto.

**Author's Note:**

> No sé a dónde quise llegar con esto, haha. Tal vez tenga conti, tal vez no, mi pereza no da para más. Es probable que sean mini drabbles sobre esto.
> 
> -Tony.


End file.
